


Holding On To You

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, God this is so long, idk why i titled it this i couldnt think of anything, its honestly just fluff and smut, read this if ur trash for clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa spends the day with Clarke in Arkadia where she experiences many new things, including getting reading glasses, learning about sexual orientation, and trying out one of Clarke's "toys".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To You

“Why are you squinting?” Clarke asked the girl sitting next to her. “Can you not see what I wrote?”

 

Lexa was visiting Arkadia on an ‘education mission’ to learn how to write in English so she could teach the other Nightbloods, but really, it was just an excuse to see Clarke (who hadn’t been to Polis in _forever)_. This mission was proving more difficult than originally thought, though, because everything Clarke was writing on her paper seemed to blur together.

 

“It is so tiny, Clarke,” Lexa explained. “In trigedasleng, the letters and words are written much larger.”

 

“Maybe you need reading glasses,” Clarke reasoned.

 

“Glasses for reading? Why are there dedicated reading cups?”

 

Clarke laughed. “No, not drinking glasses, reading glasses are special lenses in frames that you put on to see better.”

 

“I have not heard of these ‘reading glasses’.”

 

“Let’s go to medical, I’ll show you.”

 

\---

 

Clarke knocked on the door frame to alert her mother, who was reading a novel. Since peacetime had started, medical received much less traffic. Abby smiled to see her daughter. “Clarke, what are you doing here?” She gazed around the corner to see Lexa standing behind her. “Oh,” she frowned. “Lexa’s here.” Abby had never quite forgiven Lexa for breaking her daughter’s heart at Mt. Weather, despite Clarke’s multiple reassurances that Lexa really _was_ a good person.

 

“Mom,” Clarke’s tone lowered. “Be nice.” Abby nodded, but remained in protection mode. “We’re here because Lexa needs reading glasses.”

 

“Okay, that’s easy” Abby pulled a box down from the shelf. “We have a bunch in here. We still can’t make any custom ones, yet, but we have enough of a variety that something will probably work.”

 

“Thank you, Abby,” Lexa smiled, still trying her hardest to win over the approval of her girlfriend’s mother, as she shuffled through the box. “Clarke, which ones do I try on?”

 

“Just try them all on until one works,” Clarke shrugged.

 

“That seems terribly inefficient,” Lexa commented

 

“Do you propose another system?” Abby snapped, looking for any reason to disagree with the commander.

 

“I suppose not,” Lexa frowned. “My apologies for offending.” She tried on the first pair.

 

“Well?” Clarke asked. “Can you see more clearly?”

 

“No,” Lexa squinted. “This is giving me a headache, Clarke. I do not think I want reading glasses.”

 

“Take them off, try another pair,” Clarke assured her. “They’re all different.”

 

Lexa tried on one pair after another, before finally she found the right one. “Wow,” she widened her eyes, looking around her. “This is incredible, Clarke.” She held her hand out in front of her. “I can see details I’ve never seen before.” She went around the room picking up things to look at, and Clarke smiled at the fact that her girlfriend, the all powerful commander, was just an adorable dork. Lexa turned around to look at Clarke.

 

“Clarke,” she smiled. “I can see you so much better now. You’re _so_ beautiful.”

 

Clarke blushed. “Stop, Lexa, my mom’s right there.”

 

“That is actually pretty sweet,” Abby admitted, before returning to her previous scowl. “I still don’t approve of this, though.”

 

“Alright, mom,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Come on Lexa, let’s go.”

 

\---

 

She led Lexa back into her room, only to find Octavia sitting on her bed, reading one of her books.

 

“Why are you in my room?” Clarke asked, realizing she forgot to lock the door behind her.

 

“I heard Lexa was here to learn how to write in English, and I thought to myself, ‘this oughta be good’.”

 

“I do not understand, Clarke,” Lexa whispered. “Why does she find this amusing?”

 

Octavia cleared her throat. “Because,” she smirked. “There are plenty of English words you don’t know. It’s just funny to see you realize what they are, is all.”

 

It was true. Octavia was known to tease Lexa about words that had double meanings, especially slang. She would always tell Lexa pickup lines to tell Clarke, and because Lexa didn’t know the meaning, she took Octavia’s word that it was romantic. Of course, she was confused when Clarke’s reaction was just an eye roll, but she figured that was because Clarke didn’t want to show how flattered she was. For example, a few weeks ago during Lexa’s last visit to Arkadia, Octavia caught Lexa on her way to Clarke’s room. She told her to tell Clarke, “you must be a drug dealer, ‘cause you’re dope.” Lexa was very confused, not knowing what a drug dealer was or what the word dope meant, but Octavia _assured_ her it would go over great. It did not.

 

“Wait, does that mean the romantic things I have been telling Clarke have not been romantic at all?” Lexa questioned.

 

“Wait,” Clarke furrowed her brow. “ _You_ were the one telling her to say those things to me?”

 

Octavia laughed. “Hey, it wasn’t _just_ me,” she reasoned. “Raven helped me come up with a few.”

 

“You two are the worst,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Lexa is very impressionable.”

 

“Clarke, I am the commander of the 13 clans.”

 

“Exactly why you need to learn _proper_ English.”

 

Octavia patted Clarke on the back. “Loosen up, it’s funny. There’s just so much the grounders have never been exposed to. For example, do they even have labels for sexual orientation?”

 

“I do not know what this means,” Lexa answered.

 

“You know, if you prefer guys over girls, that kind of stuff,” Octavia explained. “Or in mine and Clarke’s case, both.”

 

“No, we do not have words for that. Most of my people do not pay attention to gender, so it doesn’t come up.” Lexa shrugged.

 

“Really?” Clarke asked, realizing she’s never had this conversation with Lexa before. “Do you like guys too?”

 

Lexa laughed. “No, not at all.”

 

“See, that would make you gay,” Octavia explained.

 

“Is this important in your culture?” Lexa asked. “Do sky people take this seriously?”

 

“Not really, it just helps when we pick our mates,” Clarke explained. “For example, I wouldn’t pursue a girl if I knew she wasn’t interested in girls.”

 

“Why would anyone not be interested in girls?” Lexa asked, looking honestly confused.

 

“Good question,” Clarke and Octavia answered in unison.

 

“So, you’ve never been with a guy?” Clarke asked.

 

“No, I’ve only been with you and Costia.”

 

“Really?” Clarke looked genuinely surprised. “But you’re the commander, you could have been with anyone you wanted.”

 

“Yes, but Costia was my first,” Lexa shrugged. “I fell in love with her, and when she was killed, I did not want to be with anyone else. And then you came along, and that is only when I wanted to be with someone again.”

 

Clarke smiled, kissing the commander’s cheek. “That’s very sweet.”

 

Lexa blushed. “How many people have you been with?”

 

“Oh boy,” Octavia gritted her teeth, making her way towards the door. “This is not going to end well. Have a nice day you two.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’ve been with a few,” she answered honestly, dodging the question.

 

“I’m curious, go on,” Lexa answered. “I would never judge you based on the amount of sexual partners you’ve had. That is childish.”

 

“Well,” Clarke began. “When I was 15, I had sex with this girl in one of my classes, Lily.”

 

“I was 15 when I had my first time, too,” Lexa smiled.

 

“And then, a few months later, I dated a boy for a few months, but he turned out to be an idiot, so I dumped him.”

 

“Acceptable reason.”

 

“Then I hooked up with some random guy I met at a party, because honestly, I was just a horny teenager.”

 

“You still are, but go on,” Lexa smiled as Clarke swatted her arm, feigning offense.

 

“And then on the ground, there was Finn,” Clarke frowned.

 

“I am sorry, Clarke.”

 

Clarke shrugged. “Then, when I was living in the woods, I had sex with a girl who worked one of the trade posts. And that’s it.”

 

“Wait,” Lexa furrowed her brow. “That was after you met me.”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“But, we kissed before that.”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Nothing,” Lexa looked away, suddenly feeling cold. “It’s just, I thought of you every night for those few months.”

 

“I thought of you too,” Clarke replied honestly. “I was just so hurt, and I thought I was never going to see you again.”

 

“I understand,” Lexa nodded. “I am not trying to guilt you, Clarke. It just took me by surprise, is all. What was her name?”

 

“Niylah.”

 

“ _Niylah?!_ ”

 

“Do you know her?” Clarke bit her lip, wondering if this was a bad idea.

 

“Yes,” Lexa shook her head. “I stopped at her post once for a meal while traveling between Polis and TonDC.”

 

“Well, that’s awkward,” Clarke gritted her teeth.

 

“She is attractive,” Lexa pursed her lips. “I am happy someone was there to comfort you when I was unavailable.”

 

“Oh god, Lexa,” Clarke sighed. “You don’t have to be so dramatic.”

 

“I am not being dramatic, Clarke,” Lexa held her chin up. “Truly, I am happy for you.”

 

“Really? Because you sound jealous.”

 

“Jealousy is childish, Clarke,” Lexa snapped more harshly than she intended.

 

“No, it’s not. It’s a basic human emotion. I would have been jealous too if you slept with her.”

 

“Really?” Lexa tilted her head sheepishly.

 

“Of course, you’re _my_ girlfriend,” Clarke grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. “I don’t want anybody else touching you.”

 

“Okay,” Lexa breathed quietly. “I suppose I am jealous, then.”

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Clarke kissed her jaw before whispering in her ear, “you’re _much_ better than she was.”

 

Lexa shuddered as Clarke pulled back, attempting to lean in for a kiss before Clarke pulled back.

 

“Time to get back to writing,” Clarke winked, walking over to her desk as Lexa let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

\---

 

After the next hour of writing, the two began to grow bored. “We should try something else. What are some words you’ve heard in English we use that you don’t understand?”

 

Lexa paused, thinking back throughout her interactions with skaikru. “Well, you know Octavia always uses words around me that I do not understand,” she reflected.

 

“Give me an example.”

 

“I believe the other day she asked me if you and I use a ‘strap-on’, I do not know what that word implies. What would we strap on, and for what purpose?”

 

Clarke snorted. “Um, how do I explain this,” she laughed, looking at Lexa’s confused face. “Since neither of us have a… you know…”

 

“I do not know,” Lexa raised one of her eyebrows, looking more confused than ever.

 

“You’re so innocent, I don’t know how to explain this to you!” Clarke exclaimed, laughing at the great lengths she was going to have to go through to get Lexa to understand.

 

“Innocent?” Lexa asked. “Maybe that word means something different than I thought. I’ve killed many people.”

 

“Fair point,” Clarke bit her lip. “So neither of us have a,” she gestured towards her pants. “Come on Lexa, don’t make me say it.”

 

A lightbulb went off in Lexa’s head. “Oh, a penis!" she blurted out as Clarke blushed. "Okay, I understand. What does that have to do with this ‘strap-on’?”

 

“Well, some people prefer… _penetration_ to what we do.”

 

“Like how people with penises have intercourse?” Lexa questioned.

 

“Essentially, yes,” Clarke explained. “So, back before the nukes, when there were shops for everything, there were shops for sex toys.”

 

“A sex toy?” Lexa asked. “Your language is very confusing, Clarke. I was under the impression that toys were for children.”

 

Clarke laughed again. “These are definitely not for children. They’re used to… _enhance_ your experience with your partner. Or yourself.”

 

“This is an unfamiliar concept to me. Why would sex, as you call it, need enhancing?”

 

“Well, I’m glad to know you think _ours_ doesn’t,” Clarke smirked. “But we’re getting off topic. A strap-on is a kind of sex toy,” Clarke looked around the room for something long and narrow, finding a flashlight sitting on a desk, which she grabbed. “It’s basically a harness with something hard and rubbery at the end,” she awkwardly held the flashlight against her pelvis as a demonstration.

 

Lexa bursted out laughing. “Clarke, why on earth would anybody use something so _awkward_?”

 

“Like I said, some people just prefer it,” Clarke laughed.

 

“Well,” Lexa’s tone became more serious. “Do you?”

 

“I like what we do,” Clarke answered honestly.

 

Lexa smiled. “Good,” she sounded relieved. “Because I don’t think I would put one of those things on.”

 

“It isn’t really your style anyways,” Clarke set the flashlight down. “ _But_ ,” she continued, “there is something that I did want to try with you.”

 

Lexa’s eyes widened, she suddenly felt terrified. “It isn’t another sex toy, is it?”

 

“It might be,” Clarke bit her lip.

 

“Oh.” Lexa suddenly felt small. “Do I not satisfy you?”

 

“No! It’s not that,” Clarke assured her. “Trust me, you get the job done. This is something I mostly wanted to try on you…”

 

“But you ‘get the job done’ too, Clarke,” Lexa tilted her head, confused. “I thought I made that very clear.”

 

Clarke smiled. “I know, but,” she opened her drawer. “I just want you to experience something new.”

 

Lexa sighed. “Okay, Clarke. For you. What is it?”

 

Clarke reached into her drawer, pulling out a small, metallic device. “It’s called a vibrator.”

 

Lexa gulped. “What does it do?”

 

Clarke pressed turned it on as it began to vibrate in her hand. “Exactly what you think it does.”

 

“What is its purpose?”

 

“It feels really good against… certain areas,” Clarke’s eyed her girlfriend hungrily, switching off the device for now.

 

“Do you know this for a fact? It looks like it would be painful. Have you tried it?”

 

Clarke laughed. “Um, well, yeah,” she admitted. “Especially when you were gone on that four month peace mission.”

 

“Oh,” Lexa suddenly felt warm. “Did you think of me? When you were, you know, using it.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, but felt curious. “Did you think of me when you were touching yourself? Do you even do that?”

 

Lexa swallowed hard. “Of course I do, Clarke,” she admitted. “At least, when you’re not around. I have needs. And yes, I’ve thought of you.”

 

Clarke was turned on, and suddenly felt the urge to be much closer to the girl sitting on the bed in front of her. She took a seat next to Lexa, close enough that their legs touched. “I’ve thought of you too.”

 

“That’s hot,” Lexa smirked, and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from giggling at Lexa using such an informal word.

 

“So,” she looked into the commander’s eyes. “Do you want to try it?”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

Lexa let out a shaky breath. “You’re supposed to be teaching me how to write.”

 

“We can do that any time,” Clarke raised her eyebrow. “Now take your pants off, commander.”

 

Lexa smirked, standing up, unbuttoning her pants. “Anything for you, ambassador.”

 

“On second thought, I’ll help with that,” Clarke stood up, bridging the gap between the two, removing Lexa’s hands from the hem of her pants, taking over. She unzipped the other girl’s pants, pulling them down, revealing her long, thin legs. She ran her hands down the sides, moving in to bite the other girl’s lip. Lexa moaned, pulling Clarke in closer. Clarke deepened the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back to remove the other girl’s shirt.

 

“You are far too clothed,” Lexa commented as she slid off Clarke’s jacket. She lifted Clarke’s shirt up, pulling it off, messing up the sky girl’s blonde hair. She pushed Clarke’s hair back, cupping her face, kissing her again, this time harder, deeper, more passionately. She removed Clarke’s bra to reveal her personal favorite part of the other girl’s body, breaking the kiss to stare for a few seconds.

 

“Why do you do this every time?” Clarke whined, wanting to get on with it already.

 

“You must take time to appreciate beauty, Clarke,” she explained in a raspy voice as she moved to cup the other girl’s breast, still staring intently.

 

“Okay, well, I want to do this today, so I’m going to take off my pants to keep this moving.”

 

“If you must.”

 

Clarke slid her pants down, kicking them to the side, revealing a new portion of her body for Lexa to take in. Clarke cupped Lexa’s face, resuming the kiss, pushing the commander onto the bed, backing her up and straddling her. She pulled Lexa’s briefs down, sliding her fingers between the other girl’s folds to see what she was working with. “God, Lexa,” she breathed against the commander’s mouth. “You’re already _so_ wet.”

 

“I’ve told you multiple times how attracted I am to you, Clarke,” Lexa smirked. “This should stop coming as a surprise.”

 

Clarke moved off of Lexa and hopped off the bed to retrieve the toy sitting on her nightstand. She quickly returned, propping Lexa up against a few pillows before moving to the end of the bed, in between her legs. She turned the device on its lowest setting. “Are you ready?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Lexa swallowed hard. “Go slow at first, please.”

 

“I will,” Clarke nodded as she rested the toy against Lexa’s lower abdomen, dragging it down to her inner thighs, moving it closer and closer to the other girl’s center. She cautiously moved it to the inside of Lexa’s folds, watching carefully for a reaction, before she rested it gently on the hood of her clit.

 

Lexa gasped sharply, followed by a squeak. “Is this okay? Does it feel good?” Clarke asked. “Y-yeah,” Lexa responded, her breathing speeding up. Clarke circled the device around for a few minutes, and Lexa’s breathing was out of control. She turned it up to level 2. “C-clarke,” Lexa breathed, holding out her hand to stop. Clarke pulled the device back. “Sorry,” she smiled. “Too much?” Lexa nodded.

 

“Just turn it back down,” Lexa commanded. “And keep doing what you were doing before.”

 

Clarke obeyed, resuming her previous activity. Lexa couldn’t stop the small moans escaping from her mouth as Clarke continued to make small circles for the next five minutes. “Lexa?” Clarke asked as she pulled the device back. “Can I put it inside you?”

 

“Yes,” Lexa breathed. “Turn it off first though,” she requested. “And go slow, otherwise it hurts.”

 

Clarke nodded. She switched it off and set it aside. She slid her index finger inside first to relax the other girl. She slipped another finger in, slowly moving her hand in, out, in, out, curling her fingers enough to make the commander moan. She took her fingers out, grabbing the vibrator, slowly sliding the tip in, making Lexa gasp. It wasn’t that wide, but Lexa wasn’t used to penetration, and Clarke wanted to minimize the discomfort and maximize the pleasure.

 

She slowly slid it in more, constantly checking Lexa’s face to make sure it was okay. She worked it in as far as it would go, moving her hand back and forth, hitting the spot she was missing before. Tiny squeaks escaped from the commander’s mouth.

 

“Can I turn it on now?”

 

Lexa nodded. Clarke turned it on level 1, moving it in and out, and Lexa couldn’t help but moan. The incoherent noises that were leaving Lexa’s mouth encouraged Clarke to continue. She went for a few minutes before asking Lexa if she could turn it up, and Lexa nodded. She turned it up to level 2, then 3, and Lexa’s entire body was shaking. While she was pumping the device in and out, she lowered her mouth, pressing her tongue against where the toy was a few minutes ago. With that, Lexa was done for. Her legs wrapped around Clarke’s back, heels pressing into her shoulders hard enough to leave a mark. Her back arched up and down, convulsing, as she screamed Clarke’s name in pleasure. It lasted so much longer than it usually did before Lexa’s legs finally relaxed and Clarke turned off the device, slowly pulling it out.

 

“Clarke…” Lexa’s voice was heavy. “You were right. That was… enhancing.”

 

Clarke smiled, pushing the device off to the side, climbing up to meet her girlfriend’s lips. “I’m so glad I could do that for you.”

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you have an extra one?”

 

“An extra vibrator?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Clarke laughed. “Why, do you want one?”

 

“Only for those long weeks in Polis when I can’t see you for a while,” Lexa smiled, pulling her girlfriend in close. “Don’t worry. I’ll think of you every time I use it,” she assured her. “After this, how could I not?”

**Author's Note:**

> i am human trash and i need to be taken out


End file.
